


The Battlefield

by Elise_Carmesi



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Carmesi/pseuds/Elise_Carmesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battlefield

The battlefield had a cold malevolent air to it, the wind howling past you in every which way, as if trying to express its own confusion at the sudden seize fire. I, myself, was confused. One minute the bullets were raining down on us in a never-ending torrent, and the next, nothing.

No movement, no bullets, no wind, no people. It's like they just vanished, or we're never there to begin with.

A fog was rolling in, throwing us all into despair; we couldn't fight if we couldn't see. The fog was dense, so thick you'd need a knife to cut through it. We knew, though, that we were not alone. Shadowy figures were steadily moving closer, their grotesque, mangled forms visible enough to send fear punching through our guts.

And then suddenly, we were being mobbed, bullets pelting us, slaughtering us while we weren't expecting it. We should have known. But we didn't, and now we are paying the harsh price. Ten of us were already dead before we knew what had happened.

The air was hazy, a red mist thrown up from the sheer amount of blood that was spilt. The red mist and the blue sky meeting, joining, combining until the sky, too, was red.

We wee being slaughtered. There were too many of them and too little of us. It was a massacre. We had no chance.

The acrid iron smell of blood hit me then, the adrenaline fading fast from my system, and I retched in disgust. It was overpowering, so strong I could taste it, feel it crawling down my throat. I suddenly heard the screams of my dying men, the sound of the guns going off and cannon fire stunning me briefly in its sudden overwhelming intensity.

My senses became hypersensitive. I could smell the blood, swear and fear hanging heavily in the air, I could feel the mud squelching beneath my feet as I ran blindly across the field, ignorant of my own safety. I could feel the sweat sticking to me as I ran and all I could hear was the thump-thump of my heartbeat, deafeningly pounding through my head.

I yelled, irrational courage searing through me, leaving me incapable of fighting against it, and I opened fire. A red haze descended over my mind and I knew no more.

Later, once I had regained control of my senses, I looked around. I saw nobody, I was alone. Alone in the middle of a seemingly endless sea of the dead.


End file.
